Spirited
Spirited (スピリティッド Supiritiddo) is a fanmade original idol series by Cure Wonder. Plot This series is about a boy named Hayate who is trying to become the top idol of Japan along with his new friends at Shining Wings Academy in Hamura City at Tokyo, Japan while overcoming his shyness as well as his inner and outer demons. Characters Spirited 6 Hayate Okayama (岡山ハヤテ Okayama Hayate) VA: Shouta Aoi Idol Color: White A boy from Hamura, Tokyo, who is a kind boy with a gentle and warm aura, and a humble demeanor though he also has an often hesitant nature and is shy and timid at first. He wants to be a top idol to prove himself to the ones whom had doubted him. Hayate has short, neat light gray hair, has an average height, and light blue eyes. Alfonso Kobayashi (小林アルフォンソー Kobayashi Arufonsō) VA: Nanba Keiichi Idol Color: Gold A half-Japanese, half-Colombian boy from Shinagawa, Tokyo, who is an outgoing and energetic boy with a friendly demeanor though he can also be annoying at times. Alfonso is Hayate's first friend in Shining Wings Academy. Alfonso has short, messy dark brown hair, has an above-average height, and dark brown eyes. Fumiya Tanaka (田中フミヤ Tanaka Fumiya) VA: Kōki Miyata Idol Color: Silver A boy from Monbetsu, Hokkaido, who is a quiet and emotionless boy with a soft-spoken, reserved nature and an often quirky demeanor though he becomes more open and shows more emotion once befriended. Hayate is Fumiya's first friend in Shining Wings Academy. Fumiya has shoulder-length, feminine-looking white hair, has a below-average height, and dark blue eyes. Andrea Adamsen (アーンドレアーアダムセン Āndoreā Adamusen) VA: Nami Miyahara Idol Color: Yellow A girl from Copenhagen, Denmark, who is a friendly and cheerful girl with a warm-hearted and spontaneous nature. She seems to be good with computers and loves all kitschy and campy things. Andrea has long, straight light brown hair, has an average height, and blue eyes. Taylor Stone (テーラストーン Tēra Sutōn) VA: Yuka Ōtsubo Idol Color: Red A girl from America, who is a social and often times loud girl with an energetic nature. She is a proud otaku and shounen-ai and yaoi fan. Taylor has dark brown hair in a ponytail, has an average height, and brown eyes. Martha Black (マーサブラック Māsa Burakku) VA: Kana Hanazawa Idol Color: Blue A girl from Great Britain, who is a kind and soft-spoken girl with a gentle demeanor. She is very good at making tea. Martha has wavy blonde hair, has a below-average height, and blue eyes. Rival Group Toshiko Hatanaka (畑中トシコ Hatanaka Toshiko) VA: Ryoko Shiraishi Idol Color: Mint green A girl from Kyoto, Japan, who has with an emotionless and cold exterior, but actually has a mellow and lazy demeanor with a strong sense of justice. She likes snakes, yaoi anime/manga, and shounen-ai anime/manga. Toshiko has dark green hair tied in a braided side ponytail, has an average height, and dark yellow eyes. Chiyoko Yurimoto (百合本千代子 Yurimoto Chiyoko) VA: Rie Kugimiya Idol Color: Midnight blue A girl from Hamura, Tokyo, who is appears to be a cool, calm, elegant, and intimidating girl, but this is a persona that she shows on stage and in public. She is actually a shy and timid yet kind and empathetic girl who enjoys vampires. She wants to be a vampire idol because she feels that she is more confident as one. She is very protective of and self-conscious about her image. Chiyoko has silver hair in low pigtails, has an average height, and midnight blue eyes. Abelone Natsuyama VA: Ai Kayano Idol Color: Coral pink A girl from Denmark who is easygoing, social, and curious. She likes mystery books, manga, TV shows, and anime as well as light-hearted books, manga, TV shows, and anime. She also likes fairy tales especially ones written by Hans Christian Andersen and the Grimm Brothers, Shakespeare's works especially his plays, and spooky things, but feels uncomfortable to express it because she is self-conscious about what others would think of her. Abelone has straight brown hair with a coral pink streak in it, has an average height, and blue eyes. Other Students Fire-chan (ファイアちゃん Faia-chan) AKA Akaiko Hino (火野あかいこ Akaiko Hino) VA: Yui Watanabe Idol Color: Crimson A girl from Tokyo, Japan, who is a fiery, energetic, child-like, and tomboyish as Fire-chan. As Akaiko Hino, she is a sweet and cheerful girl. Akaiko has dark red hair in a side ponytail, has a below-average height, and red eyes. She and Aoiri are part of a duo unit called Fire & Ice. Ice-sama (アイスさま Aisu-sama) AKA Aoiri Mizuno (水野アオイリ Mizuno Aoiri) VA: Yui Makino Idol Color: Ice blue A girl from Tokyo, Japan, who is a cool, charming, lady-like, and flirty as Ice-sama. As Aoiri Mizuno, she is a reserved yet caring girl. Aoiri has cyan hair in a hime cut which she sometimes ties into braids, has an above-average height, and pale blue eyes. She and Akaiko are part of a duo unit called Fire & Ice. Akio Fujino (藤野昭雄 Fujino Akio) VA: Noriaki Sugiyama Idol Color: Dark gray A boy from Tokyo, Japan, who is intimidating, bossy, and troublesome. He takes enjoyment of bullying others whom he sees as weak. He and Hideaki are part of a duo unit called AkioXHideaki. He has an above-average height and is a little taller than his brother. Hideaki Fujino (藤野英明 Fujino Hideaki) VA: Daisuke Hirakawa Idol Color: Maroon A boy from Tokyo, Japan, who is immature, bossy, and troublesome. He, like his older brother, takes enjoyment of bullying others whom he sees as weak. He and Akio are part of a duo unit called AkioXHideaki. He has an above-average height and is a little shorter than his brother. Kokona Okayama (岡山ここな Okayama Kokona) VA: Reina Ueda Idol Color: Bright pink A girl from Hamura, Tokyo, who is appears to be a sweet and kind girl, but this is a façade. She is actually a mean, bratty, arrogant, short-tempered, and immature girl who bullies others to show off her "superiority". She wants to be a top idol to prove that she is the best and to become famous. She is also manipulative and would do just about anything to get what she wants. Kokona has long, yellow hair tied in pigtails, has a slightly above-average height, and light blue eyes. Junko Saito (斎藤ジュンコ Saito Junko) VA: Aoi Yūki Idol Color: Light pink A girl from Hamura, Tokyo, who is timid and soft-spoken girl with a gentle, almost passive, demeanor. Although kind and friendly, she is often shy and has a hard time of saying standing up for herself or saying what she wants even though she is good at standing up for others and saying what others want. Her obedient nature often gets her taken advantage of and manipulated. Junko has shoulder-length dark pink hair in curly pigtails, has a slightly below-average height, and bright yellow eyes. Staff Chie Sasaki (佐々木稚慧 Sasaki Chie) AKA Sasaki-sensei (佐々木先生 Sasaki-sensei) VA: WIP Yamazaki-sensei (山崎先生 Yamazaki-sensei) VA: WIP Ueno-sensei (上野先生 Ueno-sensei) VA: WIP Other Characters WIP Trivia *This is the second fandom idol series with a male main character. *This series shows similarities to Sekai no Idol Class. *The opening of the series Hoshi wo Mezashite is the ending of Neon Highlight Production's show J-POP STARZ. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder